1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to photographing apparatuses and methods of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Newer cameras equipped with touchscreens allow a user to select, by touch, a region of a live image or a preview image on which to carry out auto-focusing (AF). This is very convenient for the user. Using the touchscreen, the user is also able to change the AF region very quickly and conveniently. As touchscreens have increased in size, however, it has become easier for users to accidentally make contact with the touchscreen. When this happens, the AF may be unintentionally shifted, and the user is inconvenienced by having to set the AF region again.